


Handpicked

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [25]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Business, Frenemies, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're far too irreverent for the position you hold within the organization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handpicked

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 June 2016  
> Word Count: 594  
> Written for: Lula_Loops  
> Prompt: 24. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  
> Summary: You're far too irreverent for the position you hold within the organization.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series, but technically set within the canon of the first movie. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Once again, my D20 is a very perverse die. Let me explain. I have a list of 50 prompts and asked people to choose a number for me to use as the prompt, then I use my D20 die to determine the characters I'll use [there are 16 so far in my list]. What's hilarious about this particular story is that my D20 rolled Ann first, then when I went for the second character, it rolled her _again_. I almost left it as a solo piece until I saw the prompt and rolled again, getting John. It then just kind of flowed into this story. I kind of like how it works, so will likely keep this as a permanent part of my headcanon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You realize what this means, don't you, John?" She fights to keep the smug smirk from her expression, wanting to hear him admit it first.

"It wasn't my first choice, but when the command comes down from on high…"

She laughs at that, knowing just how little choice he really has in any of this. She's not so arrogant as to think she has any more than he does, but she's far better at acknowledging the disadvantage and finding ways to make it a more tactical gain.

"Tell me why I wasn't your first choice."

"You're young, still grieving--"

"Jeffrey and Alissa died eleven years ago, John. I have a three-year-old daughter. My grief and my personal life have nothing to do with my duties, both in business and in the organization. You should know that better than anyone else."

He's silent for a long moment, not meeting her gaze, then sighs and rubs the back of his head. "You and I both know that there are things that need to be done. Thorn and Bugenhagen are getting closer to discovering the truth about the knives--"

"Daggers, John. They're the daggers of Megiddo."

"Don't correct me, Ann."

"Then don't be stupid in what you say. You're far too irreverent for the position you hold within the organization. How do you ever intend to get people to follow you if you can't set a good example?"

That makes him laugh, getting up to pour another scotch from the wet bar. "You want a refill?"

"No, thank you. You know I never drink during business hours. Besides, I need to pick up my daughter from daycare soon. And you never answered my question."

"I did, Ann. You just didn't like my answer." He returns to his chair, leaning back as he studies her for a long moment. "Mrs. Baylock handpicked you. Margot agreed with her wholeheartedly."

That startles her. John's wife has been known as one of the most devout of believers within the organization for many years. Ann remembers meeting her once while under Mrs. Baylock's tutelage. She was mesmerized by the sheer rapture that overcame the older woman when speaking of the Deliverer. Some have said she's a prophet, perhaps even a seeress. Some think she's simply fanatically attached to something that isn't ready to happen yet. Those who believe the latter find themselves silenced rather quickly.

"And yet I wasn't good enough to be your first choice? Very telling, John." She arches an elegant eyebrow. "I'm sure Margot would be very interested in knowing just how little faith you have in me, and in her, particularly given how close you and I have been in the past."

He takes a long drink of his scotch, swallowing painfully. "I just don't think you can devote the proper time and energy to this when you've got a small child at home."

"How delightfully misogynistic of you. I doubt you'd be having the same concerns for any man in the organization."

"It really doesn't matter what I think. What's done is done. Just know that if you don't do things correctly, and the Deliverer doesn't ascend to His power, you'll be held responsible."

"If I fail, my life is forfeit, but not because you say so. I answer to a higher Power than you, and no mere mortal can hold sway over me."

"Ann…"

When no further words are forthcoming, she glances at her watch and stands to leave, glancing over her shoulder to ask, "Say hello to Margot and the boys for me, would you?"


End file.
